


竹子

by jiwushukui



Category: Books & Literature - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwushukui/pseuds/jiwushukui





	竹子

“为什么要忍呢？”

宋景曜歪了歪头，脸颊红红，清澈晕染着淡淡雾气的眼睛，迷离惑人，说出来的话更是直白招人。

喝醉了酒，根本没了任何顾忌，想怎么做就怎么做，完全顺从内心。他仰头，亲在沈修竹的唇上，大胆地啾了一口，还轻轻咬到了。

微微的刺痛，还有近在咫尺最喜欢的脸，殷红的嘴唇，贴在怀里温暖柔软的身体，这一切就像是最后一根稻草，让沈修竹所有的理智，紧绷的神经瞬间溃散，没办法再压制忍耐了。

沈修竹的动作快得不像人类，把人打横抱起，瞬间消失在原地，只有卧室门口闪过一道交缠的影子，门砰的一声关上，隔绝了所有。

……

还没进房间，沈修竹就已经按捺不住心底的躁动，浑身的血液仿佛在沸腾，叫嚣，下半身变成了蛇尾，暴躁地甩动。心里只有一个想法，就是只想吃了他！

嘶啦一声。

宋景曜身上的衣服被轻易撕烂，成了碎布掉落在地上，一丝不挂。

有点儿凉。

宋景曜眨巴着眼，漆黑的眼里茫茫然，手里握着一块碎布，不知所措。

下一秒，细细密密的吻落下来，让他没有机会思考。

嘴唇，耳朵，脖子，再一路往下，沈修竹的唇舌停在了他的胸口上，轻轻咬住了那粒粉粉的凸起，伸出舌尖，舔舐啃咬，仿佛那是最好的美味，要一点点品尝。

宋景曜被舔得浑身一颤，难以言喻的感觉袭来，他从来不知道，自己这里也是敏感的地方。他忍不住闷哼出声，嘴角溢出难耐的低吟。喝醉了酒，宋景曜的理智早已不在，舒服了就出声，情不自禁地按住沈修竹的头，挺起胸膛，只想更舒服。

沈修竹恨不得立刻就进入他，但心底对宋景曜的珍惜宠爱勉强拉扯住了他的冲动。贸然进入，他怕会伤到曜曜，所以一定要扩张好。

他舔咬着宋景曜胸口的一颗红缨，另一个也没有忽视，拇指和食指捏着，轻轻按压揉弄，慢慢的一点点挑起宋景曜的情欲。同时，身下灵活的蛇尾一勾，强势地分开了宋景曜的双腿，慢慢靠近中间的穴口。

青涩粉嫩，从来没有被进入过，十分的紧致。

幸好尾巴尖细，进入得还不算太过困难。沈修竹控制着尾巴，一寸寸入侵到他的身体内部。

尾巴由细到粗，随着进入的越多，异物感就越强烈。

宋景曜双眼迷离，眼尾泛着情欲的绯红，不自在地扭动身体。覆盖在蛇尾巴上的鳞片虽然没有翘起扎他，但那不平整的感觉还是在的，对于第一次的宋景曜来说，是个不小的刺激。

沈修竹安抚地顺着他的背，一只手握住了宋景曜腿间的前端，上下套弄，不时指尖按压渗水的铃口，激得他剧烈抖动，喘息声更重，快感冲上头顶，根本顾不上后面那点轻微的涨痛感了。

看扩张得差不多，能容纳三根手指以后，沈修竹就急不可耐的一挺身，把自己刺进了宋景曜的体内，狠狠顶弄了好几下。

宋景曜被顶得控制不住往上，脸逼得涨红，手指无力地揪紧了身下的床单，皱成一团。

但这还只是一个小小的开端，蛇有两个刺球，现在只进入了一半。

沈修竹感受着怀中人的紧致，眼睛通红，越发的贪婪，身下的刺球开始分泌滑滑的黏液，为了接下来准备，那透明的液体可以加速润滑，不让宋景曜的后穴因为撑开过度而裂开。

沈修竹的手指探到宋景曜身下，在已经被填满的穴口边缘，慢慢伸入一个指尖，拉开一条缝隙。

宋景曜沉浸在快感中，脑子有些迟钝，但也感觉到了危险，缩着屁屁想躲，怕疼地低低呜咽了一声，有些委屈。

沈修竹感觉到了他的情绪，俯身贴近他的耳边，缠绵地舔着他白皙柔软的耳垂，啃噬吮吸。宋景曜的耳朵敏感得不行，不禁微微颤抖，肠壁收缩，逼得沈修竹哑声一叹，差点直接泄出来。

沈修竹的指尖停在穴口，不动，开始慢慢地吻着他身体所有敏感处，让他放松，柔声安抚，“乖，不怕，我不会让你疼的……”

终于，宋景曜紧绷的身体放松下来，双腿自然张开，让沈修竹更好进来。

沈修竹的手指扯着穴口，慢慢把另一半也塞了进去，一寸寸往前，好不容易全部进入了，满足地叹息一声。他们之间终于没有任何距离，最亲密的交缠在了一起。

宋景曜也被身后涨满的感觉弄得难以言喻。没有了丝毫的缝隙，身体内部全都是沈修竹，到处都是他的气息。

宋景曜大口大口地呼吸，胸口剧烈起伏，象征着情欲的绯红蔓延了全身。

等了一会，沈修竹看怀里的曜曜适应一些了，他就开始动，一前一后，三浅一深，每一次都顶到了最深处，恨不得和曜曜融为一体似的。

宋景曜被顶得连呻吟都是破碎的，喉咙里发出沙哑的哼声，彻底沉迷进了欲海之中。致命的快感一次又一次地席卷了他，脑子里一片空白。

沈修竹顶弄了许多次，蛇尾翘起，灵活地卷住了他的大腿，高高抬起，更加方便了沈修竹的插入，刺得更深了。

甚至，一次发泄之后，还未完全软下去，就再一次挺立起来。宋景曜竟感觉到体内突然又涨大了几分，顶得他浑身哆嗦，酥麻感从尾椎骨直窜头顶，蔓延至四肢百骸。过大的快感刺激让他无措，只能抱紧了沈修竹，悬在空中的小腿绷紧，连脚趾都无意识地蜷缩起来。

一次又一次的高潮，宋景曜都记不清了，身体敏感至极，以为这次是要结束的时候，沈修竹又再一次捅进来，好像无止无休。因为持续的进入撑满，即便沈修竹退出来，那处也像已经闭合不紧似的，泛着点点凉意，穴口里的液体容纳不下，顺着大腿根流淌而下，痒得他一颤。

灭顶的极致快感爽意，让宋景曜都有些怕了，趁着沈修竹抽身出来，他转身偷偷摸摸想溜掉，有点怕纵欲过度，爽死过去。但才刚爬出没两步，就被沈修竹抓住腰，扯回了一个宽阔的怀抱。

沈修竹温热的气息喷洒在他的后颈上，声音性感得令人腿软，“你跑什么？嗯？”

宋景曜迷迷糊糊，下意识诚实回答了，“第一次就这么刺激，以后我去哪找比你更厉害的？”

这还是宋景曜以前的想法，要包养一个听话的小狼狗攻。不过决定要追沈修竹之后，这个当然就抛到脑后了，只是今天做得太爽，一不小心感慨了一句。

但他无意识的一句话狠狠地刺激沈修竹。

“你想找别人？”

冰冷危险的声音响在宋景曜头顶，他反应迟钝了些，没来得及否认，下一秒就感觉到身后被狠狠刺穿！

被从身后进入，这个姿势顶得更深了，宋景曜甚至有种要被刺穿的错觉。

“不、不是……”

因为不停的顶弄进入，宋景曜想解释都有些困难，声音破碎，夹杂着旖旎爱欲的喘息。宋景曜以为前面就够放纵的了，没想到那还是沈修竹克制住过的结果，这下他把人惹毛了，动作就多了点惩罚的意味。

快感夹杂着轻微的疼痛，宋景曜却觉得比刚才还要刺激，阵阵战栗，让他头皮发麻。宋景曜怎么都没想到，自己有一天不是疼哭，而是被操到爽哭了。

沙哑的呻吟，粗重的喘息，难耐的低泣求饶，燥热的空气充斥着整个房间。

夜很长，他们还有很多的时间……


End file.
